1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a housing with a front frame which covers a housing opening, wherein the front frame is assembled from four frame legs and four corner elements, and the corner elements connect the frame legs, which meet each other at right angles at the corner elements, with each other.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The front frame of such housings performs several functions. For one, the front frame receives fastening elements for attaching a front plate which forms the finish of the housing at the front end, which can be designed in various ways and can have display and operating elements, such as shown in German Patent Reference DE 41 09 695 C1. Also, with an appropriate structural depth, the front frame itself can be used as a housing, which can be closed off at the rear of the front frame by a rear wall which must be connected with the front frame.
As German Patent Reference DE 195 25 876 C1 shows, with a defined layout of the frame legs and of the corner elements of the front frame, as well as of the housing walls constituting the housing opening, the housing opening can also later be provided with the front frame without a large cost outlay associated with additional fastening elements.